Legalicen a las de 16
by Cliffan
Summary: Todos esos tocamientos disfrazados de batallas no habían sido en vano.


**Universo: **_Manga/Anime._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Insinuaciones sexuales._

**Nota adicional: **_El cheongsam es el traje chino que usa Kagura. __Ése es su nombre científico, como el Gorila, Gorila, Gorila (lol) de Kondo._

* * *

**LEGALICEN A LAS DE 16**

[Oneshot]

Kagura nunca fue una niña plana. Incluso a sus tempranos catorce años, al cheongsam rojo que solía utilizar se le creaban unas pequeñas arrugas en la parte superior, al igual que había un pequeño sombreado. Físicamente, con sus enormes, brillantes y magnéticos ojos azules; con su piel blanca como la porcelana y su bonito cabello de color zanahoria, había muy pocas niñas de su edad en el distrito Kabuki que se le pudieran comparar en belleza.

Sin embargo, Kagura nunca fue particularmente popular con el sexo opuesto debido a sus atuendos poco agraciados y a que, cada vez que abría su boca o hacía gala de su fuerza, su fachada de linda señorita se iba por el caño.

De esta manera, Kagura creció sabiendo sobre las abejas y las flores, sobre los hijos fuera del matrimonio y otro montón de cosas (negativas en su mayoría) que aprendió a temprana edad gracias a su madre y poco después a las bromas guarras dichas en la Yorozuya y sus afiliados. Pero, en realidad, la pizarra de Kagura sobre relaciones hombre-mujer estaba total y completamente en blanco. Ella no sabía mucho sobre eso y su cuerpo siguió desarrollándose de forma diametralmente opuesta a su pensamiento, dejando a su madurez mental muy por detrás. Kilómetros más atrás.

A los dieciséis años, Kagura seguía teniendo la mentalidad de una niña (mal hablada) de catorce años, mientras que su cuerpo… honestamente, su cuerpo no tenía las proporciones de una jovencita de dieciséis. Más bien tenía pinta de una asediada cortesana de Yoshiwara con varios años de experiencia en el mercado.

Esto era una desgracia para Gintoki, que, tras haber superado los comentarios de 'lolicon' que le lanzaban como dardos cada vez que salía a la calle por vivir con la chica Yato, ahora tenía que lidiar con otro tipo de indirectas que también involucraban a Kagura y a su muy voluptuoso cuerpo. Pero Gintoki no era el único que tenía problemas con las nuevas proporciones corporales de Kagura; Shinpachi e incluso Katsura lidiaban con una desaprobación similar a la de Gintoki, aunque muy por debajo en cantidad.

Sin embargo, el problema real no radicaba en la talla del sostén de Kagura, en lo impresionante de sus piernas, en el ancho de sus caderas o lo estrecho de su cintura. El meollo del asunto era la ropa que utilizaba: roja, pequeña, corta y obscenamente reveladora (*). Lo cual, por cierto, no tenía sentido de ningún tipo: ¿no es que los Yato odiaban la luz del sol? ¿Entonces cómo era posible que la chica se paseara por allí en esas fachas en medio de un planeta indudablemente soleado? Eso era simplemente ridículo, pero ella no atendía razones. La reputación del pobre _Gin-chan_ le daba igual.

Por otro lado, una reputación que a Kagura no le daba igual era su superioridad sobre el _bastardo sádico policía ladrón de impuestos _de Okita Sougo que, incluso con los años, la rivalidad que sostenían no se había suavizado ni un poco. De hecho, a ojos de todos, la cosa iba para peor. Dos años antes, al menos, sus peleas eran 50 a 50 verbales y físicas, ahora todas eran del segundo tipo. Era casi como si, nada más verla, Okita necesitara despacharla a puños y patadas.

O algo así.

Lo cierto es que Okita ni golpeaba ni pateaba mucho. De hecho, sus manos estaban siempre sospechosamente abiertas y sus peleas involucraban más la tierra que el aire. Largos y sucios revolcones en la tierra para ser más precisos. Todos sus combates eran guiados por el terrible deseo del asesino de cabello castaño de tener a China debajo suyo; pero no por dominación. Al menos no por _ese_ tipo de dominación que solía guiarlo unos cuantos años atrás.

Kagura, por su parte, era tan tonta no se daba cuenta. Ella seguía en su mundo donde las intenciones del sádico policía eran sólo el obtener su cabeza.

Ajena al poder devastador de su cuerpo lleno de curvas, Kagura no podía ver cómo las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos con el pensamiento racional del capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, quien, cada vez que la veía, enloquecía un poco más.

Para Okita Sougo era difícil terminar de asimilar que China, esa chica vulgar y sin gracia, se había convertido en una jovencita despampanante, capaz de elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo con su simple presencia y desatar una oleada de pensamientos eróticos dentro de su cabeza, con nítidas imágenes de ella jadeando desnuda debajo de él mientras le suplicaba por _más _de su atención.

Oh, joder, por cumplir sus fantasías húmedas incluso era capaz de ceder ante China dando el primer paso, perdiendo una gran porción de su dignidad en el proceso. Todo con tal de tenerla después sobre la cama de un_ love hotel _y hacer buen uso de sus cuerdas en ella.

Esta última parte no sería tan difícil para Sougo como se podría pensar. Todos esos meses de tocamientos mientras fingía que quería golpearla no habían sido en vano. Okita ahora _sabía_ en que lugares la fémina era más sensible y él tenía experiencia suficiente para poder utilizar este conocimiento a su favor. Eso y un afrodisiaco podrían hacer la magia para volver cada una de sus noches un festival para sus sentidos y deshacerse de esa continua molestia de no ser capaz de poseer a la chica Yato.

Sin embargo, había una pequeña falla en su plan perfecto que lo echaba todo para abajo: follar con Kagura era malditamente ilegal. Y, para más inri, él era un policía. Se suponía que era su deber hacer cumplir la ley.

En conclusión, saltar sobre China podría costarle el puesto a Sougo y tal vez también sus bolas. Tan sobreprotectores como eran Gintoki y Umibozu con la chica, seguro usaban la ley y lo demandaban por corrupción de menores, no importando si Kagura se pusiera de su parte en ese momento; ellos lograrían despojarlo de su puesto y obtener como su condena una decapitación inmediata hecha con sus propias manos.

Bien pensado, Okita podría lidiar con todo; incluso con un Umibozu enfadado, pero no con un juicio arreglado. Después de todo, la Yorozuya tenía mejor relación con las altas esferas del Shogunato (la princesa Soyo como su principal aliada) que él mismo. Para ellos, mover los hilos a su favor en una corte sería más fácil que contar hasta diez.

Joder, ¿por qué no era legal tirarse a una de dieciséis?

**[FINAL]**

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**(*) Kagura est****á utilizando el pequeño ¿traje? rojo con el que se presenta en el arco de los dos años/inicio de Gintama 2011.**

**Alguien tuiteó el título del fic en mi TL esta semana y mi cerebro hizo una conexión macabra con el Okikagu porque Okikagu trash soy yo. Y, si les soy sincera, después de terminar de escribir esto siento que estoy enferma mentalmente y que necesito terapia. Pronto. Ya. Sin embargo, por favor no piensen tan mal de mí, todavía puedo escribir un fluff que les mate por sobredosis de azúcar cualquier día de estos sin necesidad de utilizar un recurso como el sexo.**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo fic si es que no me abortan de esta sección después de esto. xP**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_** porque YOLO!**


End file.
